LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Part 50
(Back at Canterlot the group of Twilight Luna Maka Lizbeth and Angewomon arrives at the throne room. They enter the room and they are met by Princess Celestia) Twilight Sparkle: Princess Celestia. Princess Luna: Sister. The 3 you have requested. Princess Celestia: Thank you both. There is much to tell. Angewomon: So you are Princess Celestia? Princess Celestia: Yes. And I want to thank you for coming. Lizbeth: It's no trouble, Princess. Maka: What did you want to see us for? Princess Celestia: This is a time of great danger in the Multi-Universe. A war between humans and non-humans. The return of the Decepticons. And worse yet.... Unicron Angewomon: Yes. He's returned. In Megatron's body. Princess Celestia: Yes. Maka: How did you find out anyway? Princess Celestia: I saw it in a vision. I saw many visions, in fact. Some were just flashes. Others have me worried. Lizbeth: Twilight said you wanted to see us because of these visions, correct? Princess Celestia: That is correct. I feel you 3 will play an important role in events that may or may not come. Maka: Why us? Princess Celestia: You 3 each have stopped powerful foes from destroying or taking over the Multi-Universe. Angewomon. You were able to stop Megatron's conquest on the Multi-Universe as well as other villains in your time trying to stop him. Your actions show you are a beacon of light in times of darkness. Angewomon: Thank you, Princess. Princess Celestia: Lizbeth Zaragoza. You were able to stop Hunson Abadeer when he sought to take over the Multi-Universe though time travel. You were also the one who kept your team together when thought of splitting up. Such actions prove you a brave strong and caring hero. Lizbeth: That means a lot to hear, Princess. Princess Celestia: Maka Albarn. You were able to defeat the being of madness known as the Kishin on your world. If it had not been defeated, madness would have spread. You serve as a true example of bravery and courage. Maka: Everyone has the same courage. They just need to find it. Princess Celestia: Well said. Lizbeth: Can you tell us more about these visions? Princess Celestia: The visions is one of the reasons I called you. I am prepared to show you the visions that I had. I do not know if these visions will happen or not. But if they do happen, they may have important info about the foes you might face or the people you will meet. Lizbeth, Angewomon and Maka:.... Angewomon: All right, Princess. Please show us these visions. Princess Celestia: Very well. Now prepare yourselves... (Celestia closes her eyes and her horn glows. Then her eyes opens and they become green and her horn now glows black and purple. Lizbeth Maka and Angewomon are surprised by this and suddenly they notice their location changes. They are no longer in Canterlot. They see a new location) Angewomon: Where are we? Lizbeth: I don't know. Maka: Looks like a city? Angewomon: Did we get teleported? Lizbeth: Or maybe this is one of Celestia's visions. Maka: Well whatever it is this place seems to have nothing but aliens (They look around and they different aliens races going about their lives) Lizbeth: I wonder why we are seeing this? (Suddenly in the sky there is a flash of light) Maka: What's that? (They see in the light what looks an angel flying high above the city) Lizbeth: Looks like an angel. Angewomon: What's an angel doing here? (Then more angels begin to appear. Each one holding weapons. And they rally behind the first one) Maka: What is going on? Ilias: These aliens are a force of evil! In time they will seek to destroy humanity! As a goddess I cannot allow this! Angewomon: A goddess?? Lizbeth: Creations of evil?? Ilias: Let's send a message to all non-humans! That their end draws near! Attack!! (The angels then begins to drive down into the city) Maka: She's going to attack them!! Angewomon: We've got to- (Suddenly everything changes. They no longer see the aliens or the angels attacking) Maka: What the? Now where are we? Angewomon: Wait... (Angewomon looks around and notices they are in a library with pictures of what looks like Mickey Mouse) Angewomon: This is Disney Castle. Lizbeth: Why are we here? Maka: Look. (Everyone then sees Oswald, Mickey, Boomer and Nina) Boomer: We've been so focused on fighting the Humanists Invaders and the Cons that we have not been paying attention to the thing we saw. Oswald: Yes. The people called it "The Crawler". Mickey: How long till it attacks? Nina: We don't know. Oswald: But when it does attack, death and destruction will come our way. Mickey: Unless we prepare. Nina: I know that if we stand together we can find a way to beat The Crawler. Boomer: Our team stands with Oswald! Oswald: Thanks, Boomer. Lizbeth: Must be talking about what happened before we fought Unicron. Maka: How are they gonna beat it? (Like before, everything changes again) Angewomon: What's next? (They see a room full of ice. And in the room are people and there they see the enemy they met in Kanto pointing a gun at someone) Angewomon: It's him again! Maka: He's gonna shoot! (Before he can shoot his gun is knocked out of his hand. Everyone turns and they see Maka charging at him) Maka: It's me? (They all see Maka kick him knocking him down. She runs up and punches him. She hits a couple times but then he grabs her and throws her) Mr. Freeze: The advance circuitry the powered my original suit also tripled my strength. Now with upgrades given to me by the Invaders I am more then capable of fighting superhumans. (Mr. Freeze walks up and tries to punch Maka but she ducks. She tries to kick but he grabs her foot then he reaches and grabs Maka by the neck. He lifts her up) Mr. Freeze: Sooner or later, all who stand in my way... ...must feel the icy touch of death. Lizbeth: Oh, no! (And everything changes again) Lizbeth: Now where are we? Maka: Another city. Angewomon: Look up there. (They look up and above the city are city people. One is the Superman they fought in Kanto. And the other is Goku) Angewomon: It's Goku. And the other Superman. Lizbeth: This can't be good. Goku: So you're this alternate Superman. Superman: And you're Goku. Goku: Why are you doing this? Why are you hurting innocent people? Superman (Injustice): I am doing what I should have done years ago. I am using all my powers to punish evil. Those who stand in my way will suffer the same fate. Goku: So you'll destroy everything in your path if it means it can be under you thumb... You're just like Frieza. And if that's the case, I have to stop you. Superman (Injustice): You really think you can beat me? Goku: Time to find out! (The two mighty beings charge at each other yelling ready to fight. But before they collide the scene changes) Lizbeth: Now what? (They see a battle field. The Humanists are attacking other human forces) Maka: Another battle! Lizbeth: The Humanist are attacking other humans now! Maka: A military force by the looks of it. Angewomon: And they're not doing so well. (As The Humanists push the others back, something falls from the sky, lands in the middle of the Battle field, and there stands someone inheavy looking armor) Lizbeth: It's the Master Chief! Maka: Wow. (Master Chief pulls out his rife and charges the enemy shooting and everything changes) Lizbeth: I wonder what we'll see this time? (This time what they see is something dark and evil looking) Angewomon: What... Is this place? Maka: I don't know... Lizbeth: It kinda looks like some kind of hive. Angewomon: But what could be here? Maka: Uh... What is that??? (They look and see some kind of big bug-looking alien. He is working on some kind of technology) Angewomon: That an alien? Lizbeth: I've never seen anything like that before? (The alien suddenly stops and slow turns its head over) Maka: It's.. It's like it's... looking at us. Angewomon: But that can't be. Can it? (They look back the alien) ???: ASSUMING CONTROL! Angewomon, Maka and Lizbeth: (They suddenly grab their heads in pain) AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Twilight Sparkle: Girls! Are you all right!? What's wrong!? Maka: It's like somethings... Inside my head!! (Each of them then suddenly see flashes. Humans being impaled by spikes. Giant warships landing on planets. And they see various monster and other types of abominations. They see the alien bug again) ???: I AM ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL! (They 3 females continue to hold their heads and scream in pain) Princess Luna: Sister! Something is wrong! Stop the visions! Princess Celestia: Yes! I'll stop- Angewomon: NO! KEEP THEM GOING! Twilight Sparkle: But you- Lizbeth: We need to see what's going on!! Maka: Keep it going! (As they continue to they see all these monsters and so many others things when suddenly it stops. So does the pain they felt) Lizbeth: (Panting) What was that? Maka: (Panting) That was... horrible... Angewomon: But I think we're in another vision... Lizbeth: Another one? (They look around and see themselves on some docking station Angewomon: What are we gonna see now? (As if answering their question they see a giant yellow hologram of a ship appears) Lizbeth: What's that? Maka: It looks like... One of those ships we saw... (The hologram comes right to them) ???: You 3. You have become an annoyance. You fight against inevitability. Dust struggling against the wind. This seems a victory to you. But you are merely delaying the inevitable. In time, our forces will darken the skies of every world in the Multi-Universe. Your doom draws near. Unicron... Will soon return. Angewomon: What? (And everything changes yet again) Lizbeth: No, wait! Not now! Maka: What was that thing? Angewomon: I don't know. But where are we now? (They look around and see nothing to help them find out where they are) Lizbeth: Is this still a vision? Maka: I think these visions are becoming nightmares. Angewomon: I have to agree with you there, Maka. Lizbeth: Hey, wait. I see someone. (Everyone looks and they see a Cybertronian standing with its back to them) Maka: Who is this now? (The Cybertronian turns around and it is shown to be Optimus) Angewomon: Optimus? (Optimus reaches behind him and pulls out a giant purple sword) Angewomon, Maka and Lizbeth:....... Optimus Prime: (Starts running) RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! (Swings the sword unleashing a purple wave) (The purple wave starts moving... Toward them) Maka, Lizbeth and Angewomon: AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! (Before it hits them they suddenly find themselves back in Canterlot. They stand sit down where they stood) Princess Celestia: Are you okay? Angewomon: Those things we saw... Maka: I'm not even sure if some of those real... Lizbeth: And those last visions... Stuff of nightmares... Twilight Sparkle: Well, it's over now. Angewomon: Then there was that last vision we saw... It was with Optimus... Maka: What was that sword? Angewomon: I think it was... (Suddenly there is an explosion) Princess Luna: What was that!? (Everyone looks out a window and they see a starship over the castle) Lizbeth: The Castle is under attack! Maka: Humanists? Lizbeth: No. I think its The invaders! Princess Celestia: They've come here? But why? To be continued.... Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Transcripts Category:What If Adventures